


Persona Scenes

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, short scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Just little bits and scenes set in Persona settings. Currently just P5, but there will probably be more. Part of my attempt to write daily.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Persona Scenes

Yusuke Kitagawa slowly twirled around, head spinning an attempt to keep his gaze on the mirror.

"You look really good in that," commented Ann. She sat on her bed, clothes and accessories sprawled out around her. "Find some heels which fit you and it'd be perfect."

"And you're sure the legs aren't a problem?"

Yusuke glanced down. The dress barely reached his knees, revealing what he thought to be far too masculine calves for such a delicate piece.

Still...

He looked up at the mirror again. It all felt very right to him somehow.

Ann had chosen a vintage style Western dress, one which claimed its inspiration from America's 1950s. The collar rose fairly high, though not high enough to disguise his adam's apple. Still, the bow hanging off, and matching, the collar rim helped conceal that particular piece of masculinity. The short sleeves did nothing to hide his arms, surprisingly bulky from hauling paint supplies around.

He couldn't quite decide in the sash around his waist made it look like he had hips or simply highlighted their relative lack.

"I'm sure."

"Huh?"

Ann giggled. "I'm sure the legs aren't a problem. Besides, if they worry you so much, maybe some tall boots will do the trick."

"I don't know." Yusuke slowly spun around, enjoying the way the skirt lifted and twirled. "Is it really alright for me to wear such things?"

"You wear my yukata all the time."

"Yes, but a male and female yukata are only so different. When it comes to daily wear, or any Western clothing..."

Ann hopped on over to him. 

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I think so. It..." he placed his hands on his hips and examined himself once more in the mirror, "might require some alteration for a better fit, but..."

"I know enough sewing to do that."

"Ann. You don't have to-"

"Yes I do." She wrapped him in a big hug. "People choose the clothes, Yusuke. Not the other way around. You wear what makes you feel comfortable and confident."

"Confident, huh?"

Ann stepped back. "You look good in that. A bit of adjustments, some accessories, and you'll look amazing. Also," she wrapped around to get a look at his front, "navy is definitely your color."

Yusuke looked away.

"I'm serious. Of course, you look good in all blues, and surprisingly not bad in red. I'm a little envious, honestly. I think you look better in red than I do."

"It's a very different effect."

"That's for sure."

Ann began tugging on pieces of fabric and tugging at the dress, feeling where it seemed too tight and where it clung awkwardly.

"You're so tall, Yusuke. With the right make-up and clothes, I bet people would think you were a model."

"Your agent has suggested it before."

"Yeah, but he want to put you in boring suits. You have way too much flair for that."

"Do you think so? I sometimes fear that if I put too much effort in my appearance that it will outshine my art."

"Two things: One, " Ann grabbed some chalk, "that's impossible. Two, you are a piece of art."

Yusuke felt the warmth rush to his cheeks. "Nothing like you."

"Of course not," Ann began drawing some lines around his waist. "Why would you be like me when you can be like you?"

"Thank you, Ann."

"Look, if you want to wear a kimono when your gallery opens, go for it. If you want to show up in a simple but stylish tux, do it. And if you want to show up in a dress, do that too. Bonus point if it's a princess dress."

"I am never wearing princess dress."

"When you first borrowed my yukata you claimed you would never borrow any other clothing from me, too." Ann grinned at him. "Now I swear you have more of my skirts than I do."

"I've never really worn them out though. I simply enjoy wearing them around the house."

"Yusuke."

"Yes?"

"Wear them out. They're nice dresses, and just like a painting wishes to be appreciated, clothing likes to be admired."

Suddenly caught my an idea, Yusuke grabbed Ann's hands. 

"What if we designed a dress together? One for both of us?"

"Yusuke? You know I'm still not so great at the designing from scratch stuff."

"I will paint something first. An inspiration for you to make something for you. For me. For us?"

"You're serious about this."

"Is it surprising?"

"Gotta admit, it would be kind of fun to match. But if we do this, you have to promise to actually wear it in public."

"Uh..."

"Tell you what." Ann disengaged herself from Yusuke. "When I'm done with these modifications, you and I are putting on fun dresses and going out together. Maybe Harajuku for crepes? Everyone's so busy trying to stand out there that no one does."

"That...that sounds lovely."

"it's a date then. I'll text you when I'm almost done with the dress."

"Thank you, Ann."

"Hey," Ann placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "I just want you to be happy, okay?"

"That's all I ever wish for you as well."

"Alright." Ann stepped back. "I'll go make us some tea while you get changed. Careful not to mess with the chalk."

"Will you need measurements again?"

"Not unless something has drastically changed."

"Very well."

Yusuke reached behind him to pull down the dress zipper. Ann rushed out of her room.


End file.
